The Bottom Of Heart
by Sulli Otter
Summary: N yang cemburu karena Leo memeluk Ken. Fic kedua tentang VIXX. LeoN. VIXX other's member. T. Family, Hurt/Comfort, Frienship, Dorm live. OS. Selamat membaca semoga suka . Maaf untuk Typo ne .


_**The Bottom Of Heart**_

**LeoN**

_**VIXX other's member**_

**_Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Dorm live _**

**OS**

* * *

Fic Kedua tentang LeoN VIXX. _Ani_… sebenarnya ini adalah yang ketiga, _series_ pertama belum saya _publish_. _Series_ dimana menceritakan hubungan LeoN yang baru dimulai. Sebenarnya saya pengen buat semua FF saya tentang VIXX bersambung, jadi yang kemaren-kemaren saya publish, itu adalah _series_ kedua dan ini adalah yang ketiga. Hah… sayang sekali tidak berurutan saya mem_publish_nya -_-"

Dan… hah, kenapa saya tidak pernah bisa menghindari _typo_, setelah saya baca ulang banyak sekali _typo_ di "Obat Mual N". _Mianhae, jeongmal #bows_.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat VIXX menyelesaikan semua aktivitas mereka, dan saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Selama perjalanan dalam rangka "VIXX MTV _Dairy_" maka mereka mereka aktivitas mereka selama di dalam mobil. Hingga Hyuk, _magnae_ mereka mengeluh lapar. Karena perjalanan masih jauh N mencoba mengalihkan rasa lapar Hyuk dengan bermain _game_s, dimana jika salah satu _member_ menyebutkan satu kata asing mereka akan dihukum. Hukumannya mudah saja, mereka disuruh keluar dari mobil dan berjalan hingga jarak yang ditentukan. Permainan berjalan dengan seru, lebih tepatnya hanya untuk kelima member.

Leo?

Oh… ayolah, seperti tak mengenal Jung Taekwoon saja. Seperti biasa, dia hanya akan diam. _Like always_.

Hingga pada akhirnya terpilihlah tiga member yang menerima hukuman. N, Hongbin dan Ravi. Mereka bertiga segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kaki. Namun saat Ravi akan keluar, N melihat Leo yang menarik Ken kedalam pelukannya. Hal itu membuat N cemberut dengan menatap tajam Leo, sayangnya Leo tak melihat itu dan _member_ tak memperhatikan N dengan seksama.

N, Ravi dan Hongbin berjalan dengan Hongbin yang memegang kameranya. N masih mengingat hal tadi setelah turun dari mobil. _Ish… Jung Leo, jjinja_ gerutunya dalam hati. Karena jengkel akhirnya dia melampiaskannya ke Ravi. Mengganggu Ravi dengan segala tingkah menyebalkannya hingga mereka sampai di tempat yang telah ditentukan. Bahkan mobil mereka telah menunggu, terparkir rapi di tepi jalan.

Mobil kembali berjalan setelah insiden kecil yang mampu menghibur N dari rasa jengkelnya. Ken mengejutkan mereka dari luar mobil hingga membuat N menjerit histeris. Hah… suaranya sangat melengking sekali, namun karena malu dia dengan segera masuk kedalam mobil. Mengabaikan _member_ lain dan Ken yang tengah tertawa heboh akibat jeritannya, kecuali Leo tentu saja. Setelah memberitahu Ken apa yang harus dibelinya, mereka semua masuk kedalam _dorm_ karena memang _market_ tempat Ken membeli makanan tak jauh dari _dorm_.

.

#

.

Leo merasa ada yang aneh dengan N, pemuda hitam manis yang biasanya sangat berisik itu tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam sejak mereka tiba di _dorm_ beberapa jam yang lalu. Oh… bahkan seingat Leo sejak mereka turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam _dorm_. _Leader_ berisik yang selalu mengganggunya itu bahkan terkesan mendiamkannya dan menjaga jarak dengannya.

_Aneh…_ pikir Leo. _Apa aku membuat kesalahan?_ Batinnya. Namun karena Leo adalah tipe orang yang cuek dia hanya mendiamkannya. Namun, ini sudah terhitung 4 jam dan itu adalah rekor terlama N mendiamkannya. Oh… _come on_, N sangat menyukai Leo dan akan sangat asing melihatnya menjauhi dan mendiamkan Leo. Bahkan seluruh _dongsaeng_nya sudah memberikan pertanya lewat kode padangan mereka. Leo hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Hingga suara N membuat rasa penasaran semua _member_ memuncak, "Hyukkie… aku mau tidur denganmu."

N berdiri dan melangkah ke kamar Hyuk dan Ken.

Brakk

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan keras. Meninggalkan kelima member yang tersisa dengan kernyitan nyata di dahi mereka. "Kau membuatnya marah Leo _hyung_?" tanya Hongbin penuh intimidasi.

"_Aniya_, bukankah kau lihat sendiri sedari tadi aku hanya diam saja. Aku bahkan penasaran kenapa dia jadi sependiam itu padaku," sahut Leo tak kalah heran.

"Terus? Kenapa _umma_ marah _appa_? Tak mungkinkan _umma_ marah tanpa sebab?" tanya sang _magnae_.

"Ck… sudah kubilang aku tak tau," sahut Leo yang mulai jengkel.

"Pasti ada hal yang kau lakukan tanpa sengaja hingga membuatnya marah _hyung_," Ravi masih kurang puas dengan jawaban Leo ternyata. Leo hanya diam saja dan menatap Ravi tajam, membuat _rapper_ itu langsung diam.

"Yakk! _Appa_ kau harus membujuk _umma_. Selamat berjuang _appa_ ku sayang," seru Hyuk sembari menarik Leo untuk berdiri dan mendorongnya ke depan kamarnya.

Leo hanya menghela nafas dan membuka pintu kamar KenHyuk pelan.

Kenapa harus Leo yang membujuknya?

Oh… baiklah, Leo dan N sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak setahun mereka debut, jadi sangat mengherankan kalau melihat N yang biasanya agresif terhadap Leo menjadi pendiam. Dan karena Leo adalah kekasih N, maka dia yang harus membujuk leader mereka yang sedang mengambek tersebut.

Ken menatap yang lain memberikan kode, mereka semua menggangguk dan akan mulai berdiri saat mendengar pintu kamar terbuka lagi, memunculkan kepala Leo yang sudah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam andalannya. "Kalau kalian berniat menguping dan merekam lagi, aku pastikan besok kalian semua tak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit," desis Leo berbahaya. Sontak saja keempat dongsaengnya langsung menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan kaku.

_Sial, Leo hyung mengerikan sekali!_ Batin keempatnya. Dengan segera mereka berdiri dan masuk kedalam kamar Ravi dan Hongbin. Yah… biarkanlah mereka berempat tidur berdesakan malam ini demi kebaikan _umma_ dan _appa_ mereka. Kenapa tidak memakai kamar leo dan N? tentu saja Leo melarang _member_ lain masuk kedalam wilayah pribadinya bersama N tersebut. Mereka masih sayang nyawa jadi lebih memilih berdesakan saja.

Leo menyeringai puas melihat gertakannya berhasil. Ditutupnya lagi pintu kamar dan tak lupa menguncinya. Dihampirinya N yang tengah menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal Hyuk.

"Hah~~~," menghela nafas, Leo menghampiri N. mendudukkan dirinya disebelah N dan memperhatikan N. "Kenapa, hm?" tanyanya.

N hanya diam dan itu membuat Leo jengkel. Dengan sekali tarik, selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuh N terlepas dan teronggok dengan mengenaskan di atas lantai. N menatap tajam Leo, namun itu tak berpengaruh untuk Leo. Dengan cuek Leo berbaring disebelah N dan menarik N ke dalam pelukannya. N meronta dan melepaskan pelukan Leo, berdiri dan berpindah ke ranjang Ken.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku akan melemparmu dengan jam weker Ken ini," peringat N kejam.

"Ck…," decakan kesal keluar dari bibir Leo. Menghiraukan peringatan N, Leo kembali mendekati N. Berbaring dan menarik N lagi kedalam pelukannya, kali ini dieratkannya hingga membuat N yang lebih kecil darinya tenggelam dalam dekapannya.

"Ish… Jung Taekwoon MENGESALKAN!," seru N di dada Leo. Leo hanya tersenyum menanggapi gerutuan N. "_Wae_, hm? Apa yang kelakukan hingga membuat kekasih manisku ini marah?".

Tak ayal pertanyaan Taewoon itu membuat N merona parah,"Kau memeluk Jaehwanie di mobil tadi."

Leo tersenyum, persis seperti dugaannya. "Kau sangat menjengkelkan tadi, aku berharap terus satu mobil denganmu tapi kau malah mengadakan permainan bodoh itu."

"Ish… akukan kasihan pada _uri aegi_, dia kelaparan tau. Dasar _appa_ tak peka," N lagi-lagi menggerutu mendengar jawaban Leo.

Gyuttt

Dicubitnya dengan gemas perut Leo. "Kenapa kau harus memeluknya? Kau sangat membuatku kesal Jung Leo muka datar!"

Leo hanya diam, bukannya dia tak mau menjelaskan tapi dia menunggu N mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya dulu baru dia akan menjelaskan. Sedangkan N yang tak mendapat respon dari Leo semakin dongkol. "Kau menyukai Jaehwan ya?" tuduhnya asal.

Leo sontak menunduk dan memandang N yang juga mendongak memandangnya. Matanya terlihat memerah ingin menangis. "Apa isi kepalamu itu hingga menanyakan hal itu, hm?" tanya Leo seraya menyentil kening N.

"_Appo_~~~," adu N yang sudah kembali manjanya. "Akukan hanya bertanya, habis kau memeluknya sih. Ish… dasar menyebalkan!"

Buk…

Buk…

Buk…

Dipukulnya punggung Leo dengan bertubi-tubi, sungguh dia ingin menangis membayangkan Leo menjawab iya.

"Kalau aku memang menyukainya apa kau merestuiku untuk menjadikannya kekasihku?" Leo sengaja ingin menggoda N. Dia tau _namjachingu_nya itu sebentar lagi akan menangis.

N seketika menghentikan pukulannya, "Hiks… jadi kau memang menyukainya? Hiks… JUNG LEO SIALAN!"

Leo yang memang sedang menggoda N dengan sengaja melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap N datar, "Kau yang sialan," sahutnya malas.

N menatap Leo tak percaya, benarkah ini Leo? Leo-nya yang akan selalu mengalah padanya jika mereka hanya berdua. Leo-nya yang akan berbicara lembut padanya jika mereka hanya berdua. Air mata semakin deras mengalir, dengan kasar dia duduk dan menatap tajam Leo. "Hm… aku merestuinya, jadian saja dengannya dan putuskan aku," N langsung berdiri setelah mengatakan itu.

Sreet

Brukk

_JUNG LEO MUKA DATAR SIALAN!_ Maki N dalam hati saat Leo menarik tangannya dengan kuat. Akibatnya dia berada dalam pelukan Leo lagi dengan Leo yang sudah menciumnya. N memberontak sebisa mungkin, tenaganya sudah habis semenjak dia menangis tadi, Leo sungguh mampu membuatnya lemah hanya dengan ucapan kasarnya. Hah… sungguh dia sangat mencintai _namja_ datar ini.

"Uhm…," tak urung N melenguh juga saat Leo memperdalam ciumannya. N sudah menghentikan berontakannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat Leo mengetuk bibirnya dengan lidahnya, membuat logika N pergi entah kemana.

"Eemhh…," Leo semakin memperdalam tautan keduanya, lidahnya sedang aktif menggoda lidah N hingga N menepuk lembut kepalanya. Dengan berat hari _namja_ datar itu melepas ciumannya. Ditatapnya N yang tengah terengah karena ciumannya, tersenyum lembut dihapusnya saliva mereka di bibir N. Setelah dilihatnya N sudah bernafas dengan normal ditariknya tangan _namja_ manis tersebut, diletakkannya di dadanya yang tengah berdebar kencang sekarang, "Aku sangat mencintaimu Hakyeon-_ah_, jangan pernah ragukan itu. Di sini, di dada ini, di dalam hati ini hanya ada dirimu. Dia hanya akan berdebar kencang jika itu bersamamu. Hati ini sudah mutlak milikmu, tak akan mampu berpaling pada yang lain. Jauhkan pikiran konyolmu tentang aku menyukai orang lain, itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Karena hati ini sudah kau bawa, kau genggam erat dengan cintamu hingga tak mau berpaling pada _namja_ atau _yeoja_ manapun. _Arrasseo_?".

N menatap Leo dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sungguh dia terharu mendengar ucapan Leo. "_Arraseo, mianhae _Taekwoon-_ah_."

Leo tersenyum lembut, ah… sungguh _namja flat_ itu akan menjadi _OOC_ saat hanya berdua dengan N. Dikecupnya sayang kening N, "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun, hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Hanya ada satu nama dalam hatiku yang terdalam, Cha Hakyeon. Walaupun suatu saat nanti kau mulai bosan dengan _namja flat_ dan irit bicara seperti ku, memutuskan pergi menjauh dariku, hati ini tetap milikmu. Hati ini akan dengan rela melepasmu demi kebahagiaanmu. Dan jika suatu saat kau dicampakkan oleh yang lain, hati ini siap menerimamu kembali. Jangan pernah lupakan itu, hatiku adalah rumahmu untuk kembali pulang. Jaehwan hanya seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai _dongsaeng_ku, seperti aku menganggap yang lainnya sebagai _dongsaeng_ku. Ah… _ani_, mereka semua adalah anak-anak kita, itulah yang selalu kau ucapkan. Kau mengerti sekarang, hem?".

"Hiks…"

Leo langsung memeluk N dengan erat saat _namja_ berisik itu menangis, "Hei… hei… kenapa kau menangis sayang? Apa aku menyakitimu dengan kata-kataku?".

"_Ania_… hiks, hanya merasa bodoh sekali meragukanmu Taekwoon-_ah_. _Mianhae_, aku tak akan pernah meragukanmu lagi, dan aku tak akan pernah pergi darimu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku merasa berdosa padamu, aku yang paling dekat denganmu bahkan aku yang paling tau siapa dirimu, seharusnya aku tak meragukanmu. _Miahae love_."

Leo tersenyum lembut lagi, _namja_ bermata sipit dan minim ekspresi itu mengecup lembut bibir kekasih hatinya, "_Arrasseo, naddo mianhae_ sudah membuatmu salah sangka. _Saranghae. Neomu neomu saranghae. Taeonajwosseo gomawo_."

N tersenyum manis, "_Naddo, taeonajwosseo gomawoyo_."

N memeluk Leo erat, merebahkan kepalanya di dada Leo. Menjadikan debaran dada Leo sebagi _lullaby_ untuknya malam ini.

Saling memeluk dengan erat, berbagi kasih dan kehangatan dua sejoli itu memejamkan mata. Menjemput indahnya mimpi mereka, berharap mereka bertemu di dalam mimpi. Meninggalkan keheningan yang syahdu untuk malam ini.

.

#

.

E N D

.

#

.

Oh… _my_, apa iniiiiiiiiiiiii! Kenapa jadinya _fluffy_ sekali? Ah… tapi saya suka… hehehe.

Oh… _gomawooooooo_ yang sudah _rivew_ "Obat Mual N". _Neomu neomu gomawoooooooooooooo #hugs_atu-atu.

* * *

Saya pengen balas-balas review ahhh… akhirnya saya balas-balas review lagi setelah sekian lama…kekeke

RealDe : Hu'um… saya juga aneh kalo bayangin Leo jadi lembut terus suka senyum2 gitu… haha. Gomawo reviewnya^^. Ini saya buat lagi, semoga suka .

vsunfloweria : Saya manis? Ohhh… makasih… makasih #kepedeansayamah. Itu memang dikunci pintunya, mereka ngintipnya dari angin2 pintunya, bagian atas. Pan kelihatan tangannya aja ma kameranya^^. Gomawo untuk reviewnya^^.

Kim Eun Seob : Yupzz… MTV Diary, ah… suka banget deh adegan itu. Leo megang2 tangannya N, mijit2 pake intip2 segala. Gomawo reviewnya^^.

HRYeon : Saya juga kagak nahan ma nih kopel, penggabungan yang cocok banget dah. Satu berisik satu pendiamnya minta ampun. Gomawo reviewnya^^.

lavarrr : Haha… kerokin N pake ples2 dah Leo. Gomawo reviewnya^^.

CintaHakYeon : Ahhh… senangnya bias bikin orang ketawa^^. Gomawo rivuewnya, ini ada lagi^^.

DiraDesfi26 : Gomawo^^, ini lagi ffnya .

YeolSoo : Haha… kalo rajin2 gak janji^^. Ini saya buatkan lagi, dibaca ya^^.

Haruki : Tornado ye namanye? Haha… saya kagk taulah apa namanya. Sippp… saran diterima untuk FF selanjutnaya^^, gomawo reviewnya^^.

Misha Haruno : Gomawo reviewnya^^. Moment2 mereka memang selalu manis… kekeke

Yeobi : Annyeooooooooooonggggggg^^, salam kenal juga. Gomawo reviewnya^^. Ini buat lagi, semoga suka^^.

laxyovrds : Sippppppppppp… ini ada lagi, semoga suka^^. Gomawo riviewnya^^.

Ok… kelarrrrr, senangnya bias balas-balas review lagi. Gomawo chingudeullllllllllll #hugs. Semoga suka sama yang ini ya^^. Gomawo juga buat yang fav, SR, dan lain2. Saranghaeeeeeeeeee^^


End file.
